Everything but the Rain
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Isshin la ve sin saber muy bien qué decir, Masaki sonríe cálidamente. Y entonces, la lluvia deja de caer. Isshin/Masaki. One-Shot.


**Everything but the Rain.**

**Resumen:** Isshin la ve sin saber muy bien qué decir, Masaki sonríe cálidamente. Y entonces, la lluvia deja de caer. Isshin/Masaki. One-Shot.

**Pareja: **Isshin Shiba-Masaki Kurosaki.

**Género:** Angustia, Drama, Amistad.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kube.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Cuando el valiente, temerario e idiota del capitán de la décima división, Isshin Shiba, sale a investigar el extraño caso del asesinato de un shinigami ocurrido hace meses atrás, admite que no esperaba toparse con nada fuera de lo ordinario, posiblemente se tratase de un caso de algún súper Hollow o de una sencilla unión de extrañas coincidencias que solo lo llevarían a algo fácil de resolver.

Por supuesto, cuando se topa cara a cara con un ser desconocido para él, algo que categoriza como una mezcla de Hollow, por su energía, y Shinigami, por su manera de pelear, comprende que quizás la situación es más grave de lo que parece. No duda en ningún momento que hay más personas involucradas con esa cosa, porque sabe que algo de esa magnitud no podría pasar desapercibido por la Sociedad de Almas.

Mientras pelea simultáneamente con aquella cosa negra, y la lluvia cae a su alrededor, le es difícil no recordar las palabras que hubiese oído de parte de la pareja de Shinigamis que se topó a su llegada a la Ciudad de Karakura, y que él mismo les hubiese aconsejado que se retiraran apenas comenzara a caer aquellas gotas de agua dulce: 'La lluvia es símbolo de mala suerte'.

¿Sería cierto? Posiblemente para ellos no ha sido mala suerte, simplemente no quisieron acatar su sabio consejo, porque Isshin presentía que sus vidas peligraban en ese lugar, y por eso han terminado muertos.

Por supuesto, cuando siente que le han herido por la espalda con una zanpakutou, deduce que hay conspiradores dentro de la misma Sociedad de Almas.

―¡¿Quién anda allí?! ¡Muéstrate! ―exclama con ira mientras trata de localizar, sin éxito, al responsable de aquella traición, pero no capta nada, solo el cielo encapotado de una noche desafortunada para él, porque ahora ha quedado a merced de una despiadada bestia que lo ataca sin contemplación alguna, sin poder usar su bankai por la escandalosa herida que le han provocado y solo.

_No puedo morir aquí, esta cosa tiene que ser detenida_, piensa internamente y como valiente y honrado capitán que es, decide seguir luchando contra la ferocidad del ser desconocido. Aunque como ya había supuesto, solo que no lo ha querido admitir en su debido momento, la 'cosa' lo ha acorralado y ya va a asestar el golpe final para su persona cuando algo logra distraer la atención de su casi asesino.

Son flechas.

Al verse librado de la bestia, quien se ha lanzado a su nuevo objetivo, un aún aturdido Isshin Shiba, se sorprende al reconocer la figura de su salvador, o mejor dicho _salvadora_. Es una arquera, posiblemente no pase de los dieciocho años, o quizás tenga menos, usa un uniforme escolar, cabello corto, rasgos delicados y está a punto de morir en manos de esa cosa.

No le acierta. Ninguna flecha que lanza contra su objetivo logra acertar al monstruo porque es muy rápido para su capacidad. Él teme por la vida de la señorita que muy temerariamente ha salido en su ayuda y, entonces, ella hace algo sorprendente: deja de atacar.

―¡¿Qué haces?! ―grita con desespero al verla indefensa, no va a poder salvarla y se odia por un momento ante aquella débil situación en la que se encuentra.

Entonces, lo esperado e inesperado sucede. La cosa logra encajar sus dientes en el hombro de la chica y ella, con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo sujeta firmemente para dispararle con una especie de mini arco usando su otro brazo.

―Caíste ―le dice la chica justo antes de accionar el disparo.

Temeraria… es lo único que Isshin siente al ver aquella sucesión de hechos poco predecibles.

Aun así, aunque técnicamente el Hollow ha sido debilitado, no todo ha finalizo. La cosa ha accionado un mecanismo de autodestrucción y está a punto de matar a la chica también. Él, como buen hombre que es, hace lo posible con aquél debilitado cuerpo, y logra contener la explosión lo suficiente para salvarla.

Claro, él paga caro la cosa porque ha salido peor parado que ella, pero orgullosamente puede decir que Isshin Shiba, capitán de la décima división de la Sociedad de Almas, no morirá hoy en aquella traicionera lluvia.

―¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Bueno, le parece una pregunta estúpida oírle decir aquello. No está bien, pero tampoco se va a enfrascar en ese asunto. Le sonríe y le agradece su sorprendente ayuda, ya que técnicamente le ha salvado el pellejo. La interroga, bajo el disfraz de mera curiosidad, porque necesita respuestas.

¿Quién es?

_¿Qué es exactamente?_

―Soy Masaki Kurosaki… una Quincy.

Está seria al momento de decir aquello e Isshin se queda sin palabras. Entonces, hace lo mejor que se le ocurre: sonreír.

―Ah, ya veo, una Quincy. Es la primera vez que veo uno, que buena suerte.

Al decir eso, no puede evitar volver a recordar las palabras de aquellos dos hombres shinigamis: _La lluvia es señal de mala suerte_. Pero las ignora y siente una cálida sensación que no sabe describir al ver como ella comienza a relajarse, a pesar de estar toda empapada, herida y cansada.

Por supuesto, en ese momento Isshin aún no sabe que el destino le va a jugar unas cuantas cosas y que su destino terminará entrelazado con el de aquella delicada, extrovertida, valiente, temeraria y hermosa jovencita.

Ella lo cura, a pesar de que por sus bandos debería dejarlo allí, pero Isshin nota que es muy bondadosa y bastante carismática.

―Señor Capitán ―le llama algo dudosa y a la vez suplicante―, ¿será que podría guardar en secreto mi presencia en este lugar?

Isshin la mira momentáneamente.

―¿Qué dices? Aquí lo único que sucedió fue que un raro Hollow me atacó y, como buen capitán que soy, lo he derrotado. Solo eso.

Masaki se queda en silencio un momento, como analizando las palabras de aquél extraño y, para nada horrendo, shinigami. Se alegra.

¿Acaso todos los shinigamis serán así de buenos? Entonces, todo este tiempo ellos, los Quincy, estuvieron equivocados.

―¡Gracias! ―exclama feliz al terminar su labor. Se levanta de su lado y se inclina en señal de despedida―Espero que pueda llegar sano y salvo a la Sociedad de Almas.

―¡Claro que sí! ―le responde, pero no comenta que tendrá muchos problemas al llegar por haber partido sin previa consulta al Comandante―. Cuídate mucho, Masaki, y trata de no ser tan temeraria la próxima vez.

Se da media vuelta y comienza a andar lejos de ella.

―¡Señor Capitán! ―él se detiene un momento ―¡Ojalá podamos volvernos a ver pronto!

Sorprendido, Isshin la ve sin saber muy bien qué decir, Masaki sonríe cálidamente. Y entonces, la lluvia deja de caer.

Por supuesto, en ese momento, Isshin no sabe que hay shinigamis corruptos que han visto casi todo aquél encuentro o que hay Quincys ocultos que se retiran silenciosamente. El destino es algo extraño, desconocido y hasta daba miedo, pero daba igual. Si lo que venía en algún futuro fuera todo menos la lluvia, Isshin lo aceptaría sin dudarlo. Sorprendentemente, ajena a las divagaciones internas del capitán, Masaki piensa lo mismo.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Siempre había pensado que, si llegaba a escribir sobre Bleach, iba a ser sobre Ulquiorra y Orihime –mi pareja favorita dentro de este fandom-, pero la idea final me ha llegado para esta pareja Cannon que me ha llamado la atención. Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre Bleach, así que no sé si lo he hecho como corresponde, espero que sean amables y me digan por un medio de un review :). Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer.

Dejen reviews, son gratis.

Nos vemos, Ama-chan off!


End file.
